Saving Jarop
by Messers Prongs-Lily-Prongs
Summary: Harry gets kidnapped by Voldemort and is raised as Jaropmerstray to think that The Order had killed his parents when he had just been an infant but least does he know that he is actually thought as a new Dark Lord by most of the Wizarding world.
1. The Beginning

**Saving Jarop**

_Summary-_

_Harry gets kidnapped by Voldemort and is raised as Jaropmerstray to think that The Order had killed his parents when he had just been an infant but least does he know that he is actually thought as a new Dark Lord by most of the Wizarding world._

**The Beginning**

It was the 14th of August when Harry Potter, a one year old boy, was kidnapped from his hidden home at number 7 Gryffindor drive in Godric's Hollow.

Lily and James Potter, his loving parents, were distorted with grief along with all of their family and friends.

The next morning Lily and James found the nursery completely empty of all of their son's possessions.

It seemed that who ever had taken their little boy had not only taken him but everything in the room also.

The Order of the Phoenix and the Aurors from the Ministry all went out in search of answers.

Then about a week after young Harry Potter went missing Lord Voldemort, a very dark wizard who was feared by the whole wizarding world, let a piece of information out into the world saying that he had found an equal to rule the world with and that this lord would come into the public soon.

No one knew wether to believe it or not but they all kept alert and weary, waiting for this so-called-equal to turn up.

Years passed but Lily, James and the Order of Phoenix never stopped looking for Harry but they were yet to learn that their son was no longer known as Harry James Potter but The Lord Jaropmerstray, aka-Jarop.

* * *

><p>"Get over here Jaropmestray!" Voldemort called.<p>

Jarop looked up from his work and up at the Dark Lord.

He stood up and walked towards the Dark Wizard, wanting to know what he had done this time.

_If this is about that incident with Draco Malfoy's robes being turned pink, that had not been me._ Jarop thought.

Jarop knelt down on one knee when he reached his superior in a sign of respect.

"What is m'lord after me for this time?" Jarop asked.

"You are starting to get arrogant and you cause trouble wherever you go," Voldemort said with disappointment clearly shown in his voice, "And I think it's about time you learn some respect for your peers and superiors," he added.

"And how will that be accomplished my lord?" Jarop asked.

"You will be attending Durmstrang with the other boys," Voldemort said.

Jarop's face fell.

He had been expecting this to happen.

Durmstrang boys took pride in their status and many dark wizards had come from there.

"Stand up boy," Voldemort said.

Jarop stood up obediently and left with the rest of his class to go pack his things.

Jarop's real name was Jaropmerstray but everyone called him Jarop.

He had no relatives that he knew of and the adults were always scared when he walked past as if he were a mini version of the Dark Lord.

He was the only person, other than the Dark Lord, in this mansion that had a set of rooms to himself.

He had his own house elf, bedroom; with a king size bed, desk and walk-in wardrobe, as well as a small kitchen, dining room and lounge room.

The only thing that really striked him was that the Dark Lord had all the same things and that he was only down the hall from him.

Jarop reached his rooms and entered to be greeted by Smasher, his house elf.

Smasher was like a father to him, he made him food, helped him get better when he was sick and he did all the things a father would do.

"Did master Jarop have a good lesson today?" Smasher asked.

"Not really," Jarop said, entering his bedroom to start packing.

"Smasher heard about master going away to Durmstrang," Smasher said softly, following Jarop into his bedroom.

"Smasher can come with master if he wants him to," Smasher added.

"No thanks Smasher, I'll just call your name if I need you," Jarop said.

"Of course master, of course," Smasher said.

* * *

><p>Since Harry's disappearance they had become Hogwarts Professors.<p>

James now taught Defense Against the Dark Arts with Sirius, Remus helped with random subjects and Lily was the Muggle Studies teacher.

It had been eleven years since Lily and James's first son, Harry James Potter, had gone missing.

About three years after this tragic incident Lily and James got two twin boys and they named them: Lucas Sirius and Jared Remus Potter.

They were very mischief for seven year olds who didn't even have wands and who wouldn't even get one until they were eleven which was four years away.

Not to mention it didn't help with Sirius always being around them and encouraging them to do it.

Lucas and Jared were identical twins; they were born on the twenty-first of March 1992, their hair was messy, jet black with a lot of fiery red streaks through it and their eyes were a very greeny-hazel colour.

Lucas and Jared woke up one morning to the smell of bacon and eggs.

They got up out of their beds and left their room and entered the kitchen.

It was the summer holidays but they were still at Hogwarts because their parents, Sirius and Remus were busy with work for the next school year.

"Morning mum," they said at the same time.

"Good morning you two," Lily said, "Remus, can you go wake Sirius up please?" she added to Remus as he entered the kitchen.

"I'll see what I can do," Remus said, nodding as he turned back around to walk back up the hallway to Sirius's room.

"Where's dad, mum?" Lucas asked, tilting his head to the side as his brother, Jared, filled his mouth with eggs while their mother's back was turned.

Lily turned around to face them, shooting a disapproving look at Jared and shaking her head.

Jared grinned and egg yoke started running out his mouth and down his chin.

"Jared spit it into the sink, please?" Lily said.

Jared got up and walked over to the sink to spit the eggs out.

"Mum, where's dad?" Lucas asked, losing his patience.

"He's in Dumbledore's office," Lily said as Jared sat back down at the table next to his brother.

"Now Jared you must have a perfectly good explanation for doing that disgusting and rude action," Lily said.

"Yep," Jared said.

"And what would that explanation be?" Lily asked.

"Dad and Uncle Sirius told me that when you have to eat something you don't like to eat, you put it all in your mouth in one go," Jared said, grinning.

"Well from now on when your father and Sirius say something like that don't listen to them," Lily said, "And does that method work?" she added.

"No, not really," Jared said.

"Thought so," Lily said, nodding.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__I love Jared and Lucas. They are so unique in their own special ways. Their appearances are so creative. Their eyes are a mix of green and hazel and their hair is red and black. I have a feeling that they will be the most popular characters in this story. Review please and tell me what you think even thought this story is under 10 chapters long._

_Messers Prongs/Lily/Prongs_


	2. Meeting Dumbledore

**Meeting Dumbledore**

Jarop was one of the most popular students at Durmstrang only after a few weeks of starting there.

He was now in his fourth year and he hung out with Krum, Baralgue, Harsoney and all the other famous and popular boys in Durmstrang.

Most of these boys; for example Krum, were way older than him but it didn't matter to him.

Also this year a selected group of seventh years were going to Hogwarts along with their Headmaster: Igor Karkoroff, their deputy Headmaster and a few other younger students who were chosen by the seventh years who were going to Hogwarts.

Krum had chosen Jarop and Harsoney to come with him but Jarop had a feeling that he was only going because Voldemort had told their Headmaster that he wanted Jarop there for some reason.

They were to leave the school by ship that afternoon.

Jarop had been on the school's ship many times and thought it to be very magnificent and glorious.

"C'mon Jarop," Krum called, "We 'ave got to pack to go to 'ogwarts," he added. Jarop ran and caught up with Krum and his mates.

* * *

><p>Lucas and Jared ran down to the Great Hall with their parents, Sirius and Remus far behind them.<p>

They were now ten years old and one year away from becoming eleven, getting wands of their own and starting school at Hogwarts.

When they reached the doors to the Great Hall they stopped to catch their breathe.

"Come on slow pokes," Jared yelled.

James ran forward and placed a hand over Jared's mouth.

"Slow down boys," James said, "And be quiet," he added.

Then they entered the Great Hall.

James placed the boys with Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville before leaving to sit at the Staff table.

The Hall was full of students talking to each other happily.

Then when Dumbledore stood up, everyone became silent.

"Welcome to our new students and welcome back to our old students," Dumbledore said, "Now I have a very serious matter to discuss. This year Hogwarts has been chosen to hold a legendary event: The Triwizard Tournament," he added.

Then the Hall once again filled with babbling and whispering students.

"Silence!" Dumbledore called.

The hall went immediately quiet.

"Now I would also like to let you know that the young equal that Voldemort let out about may be one of the boys from the Durmstrang Academy," Dumbledore said, "Therefore I wish that each and everyone of you will be very cautious in talking to the boys from Durmstrang and that Voldemort has also let slip that this boy's name is Lord Jaropmerstray," he added.

"Now enough of this, let me introduce the proud sons of Durmstrang and their High master: Igor Karkaroff," Dumbledore said.

The doors opened and a huge number of boys in the Durmstrang uniform came into through the doors in four lines.

The lines on either side; went around and walked down the side of the hall's walls while the two middle lines showed a display with their magic.

Gradually the line grew smaller until four people; Jarop, Krum, Igor Karkaroff and the deputy headmaster came in. Ron stared at Krum as he walked past him.

All of the boys looked very serious about the whole matter and they did not smile or grin.

When they reached the front of the Great Hall they stopped, facing the staff table.

Krum and Jarop stood up straight and proud as their headmaster and Dumbledore greeted each other like old friends.

Then they moved off to the side, Ron's eyes never straying from the trio of Krum and his two friends, of the hall.

Then the Beuaxbaton girls were introduced along with their Headmistress: Madame Maxime.

Karkaroff told them to choose a table to sit at.

Krum closed his eyes and spun around a few circles and then stopped and pointed at the Gryffindor table, then he opened his eyes and nodded towards the table.

The rest of the Durmstrang boys followed him and they sat down at the table.

* * *

><p>James was staring at one of the Durmstrang boys, who had just arrived.<p>

The boy looked like himself but with emerald eyes; Lily's eyes and he just couldn't shake off the feeling that he knew the boy.

The boy looked only fourteen and looked exactly like what he expected Harry to look like at this age.

"James," Dumbledore whispered to him, causing him to jump a little.

"Yes Albus?" he asked.

"I would like you to find out what the boy's name is," Dumbledore said, pointing to the boy who looked like James except for a few miner features.

"I'll do my best," James replied.

"And keep on reporting the information you find to me please," Dumbledore said.

* * *

><p>The Durmstrangs were a very quiet bunch and didn't seem to want to talk to the Gryffindors.<p>

Then Ron held out his hand to shake the hand of the boy across from him.

"Hey, I'm Ron Weasley," Ron said.

Jarop took it, "I'm Jarop," he said even though he had been told not to tell anyone his name by the Dark Lord but as long as no one found out his full name it would be fine.

"So you're friends with Krum, are you?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Jarop said.

"What is he like?" Ron asked.

Jarop looked at him oddly.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Jarop asked, pointing his thumb to Krum, who was sitting next to him.

Krum had turned at the mention of his name and Ron dropped his fork onto his plate.

Jarop then started speaking in Bulgarian to Krum so that Ron wouldn't get embarrassed.

"_This is Ron and I think he's a fan of the great Bulgarian seeker,"_ Jarop said, smacking Krum on the back teasily.

"Hello, nice to meet you," Krum said in his Bulgarian accent, holding out his hand to shake Ron's.

Ron took it and they shook hands.

"Are you Bulgarian too?" Ron asked Jarop.

"No," Jarop said hurriedly, "I'm English but I can speak Bulgarian," he added.

"Cool!" Ron said, "Can you speak any other languages?" he asked.

Jarop was surprised and his eyebrows went up.

_I thought he wanted to know more about Krum, not me._

"Yes I learnt French when I was five, Italian when I was eight and I learnt Bulgarian from Krum when I started at Durmstrang," Jarop said.

"So you're seventeen," Ron said.

"No I am fourteen," Jarop said, "I'm here because I'm friends with Krum and because Igor wanted me to come," he added.

Ron suddenly looked thunderstruck.

"You called Karkaroff by his first name, is that allowed?" Ron asked.

"No, but I am allowed because I know him outside of school as well and he told me that I'm allowed himself," Jarop replied.

"Oh!" Ron said, "Sorry about that," he added.

"It's alright," Jarop said.

"Anyway, where are you going to be sleeping?" Ron asked.

Jarop started to get confused because he didn't know.

He turned to Krum and asked him in Bulgarian.

"_Do we know where we will be sleeping?" _Jarop asked but Krum shrugged.

"_Go ask Karkaroff," _Krum said.

Jarop nodded and got up from his seat.

"Excuse me for just a minute," Jarop said and he headed up to the staff table.

When he reached Karkaroff, he tapped him on the shoulder.

Karkaroff turned to face him and smiled.

"Yes Jarop, just wait a second," Karkaroff said, then he turned to Dumbledore, "Albus, this Jarop, one of my most prized students," he added.

"Nice to meet you Jarop," Dumbledore said kindly, holding out a hand for Jarop to shake.

Jarop took it and shook it.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled oddly and the old Hogwarts Headmaster smiled at him softly.

"Now what did you want to talk to me about Jarop?" Karkaroff asked.

"_Where are we going to be sleeping?" _Jarop asked.

"Why would you ask that, Jarop?" Karkaroff asked.

"_The boys and I would just like to know," _Jarop said.

"Why? We'll be sleeping in that old dear ship of ours," Karkaroff said with a hearty laugh.

"Thank you sir," Jarop said, nodding politely to both the Headmasters before he left.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**_Sorry about taking so long I'm down in Brisbane and have been on my school holidays but I hope you enjoy this chapter._

_Messers Prongs/Lily/Prongs_


	3. James's Claims

**_A/N:_**_ I'm so sorry for the long cliffhanger guys so I decided I would give you all the rest of the story in one go. I have just been into reading other fanfictions and I've starting writing a few other fanfics of my own for Star Wars and a few other categories. Please do read and enjoy the rest of this story._

* * *

><p><strong>James's Claims<strong>

The next morning he got woken up by someone throwing several pillows.

"Jarop, get up," the person said.

Jarop didn't recognise the voice but he got up anyway.

When he put his glasses on he found that it was Professor Potter.

"What's wrong sir?" Jarop asked.

But the professor silenced him and began to look around nervously.

"Follow me," he added and Jarop got up quickly.

Jarop pulled on his school robes quickly.

"What's wrong sir?" Jarop whispered.

"I need to talk to you in private but we've got to work quickly," James replied.

"What? Why, Professor?" Jarop asked.

"Please call me James," James said.

"Okay," Jarop replied following James off the boat.

They headed towards the forest and Jarop started to feel uncomfortable.

Then he remembered what the Dark Lord had said.

_Don't go anywhere with anyone without Igor knowing who you're going with and where you are going with them._

Then Jarop stopped dead.

James turned with a curious look on his face.

"Come on," James said and then he smirked, "Are you really going to follow his orders?" he asked.

"Well if I don't then he'll punish me," Jarop said.

James laughed softly as he shook his head in disbelief.

"He can't lay a single hand on you, he doesn't even have guardianship over you but I do," James said.

"What are you talking about?" Jarop asked.

"Just follow me," James said as he turned back around but Jarop didn't move from his spot and when James realised this he turned back around.

"It's too late now, you've already disobeyed him," James said.

_He's right._

So Jarop continued to follow the professor.

"What did you mean before?" Jarop asked as the duo came to a stop at the lake's edge.

"Look down and you'll see what I mean," James said.

Jarop quirked his eyebrow at James but the older man just nodded once towards the water.

So Jarop looked down at his and James's reflection.

They looked identical, like twins almost, except for their eyes.

"What is your name?" James suddenly asked.

"Jarop," Jarop replied.

"Your full name," James said.

Jarop took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Jaropmerstray," Jarop said slowly.

"I thought so," James said, "When is your birthday?" he asked.

"31st of July 1989," Jarop said.

"That just says it then," James said.

"What are you talking about?" Jarop asked.

"I had a son named Harry James Potter," James said, "Does that name ring a bell?" he added.

Then Jarop remembered the dreams he had been having ever since he was a small boy and in each one he would be called Harry.

"Yes it does," Jarop said.

"Where have you heard it?" James asked.

"In dreams," Jarop said.

"You don't belong with him," James said, "You don't belong on their side either," he added.

"What are you talking about?" Jarop asked, "Of course I belong there," he added, shaking his head at the ground.

"Jarop look at me," James said and Jarop looked up into James's eyes.

"You can leave now knowing that you belong on our side or you can leave wanting revenge on us," James said, "The stories that they have told you about our side being the one at fault are not true," he added.

"If you want I can prove to you that you are who I say you are," James said.

Jarop thought for a moment.

"Can I have time to think about it?" he asked.

"You can have as much time you want to think about it," James said.

"And you can always change your decision," James added before he turned around and started walking deeper into the forest.

Half way out of sight Jarop saw a stag replace him and then just as he saw the animal, it disappeared.

Jarop stood there in silence for what felt like centuries and then some sense got knocked back into him and he ran back to the ship.

"Igor, can I not go to lessons today?" he asked Igor.

"Of course you can, but why?" he replied.

"I'll explain later," Jarop said hurriedly as he walked past his headmaster and entered his room.

"Smasher!" he said and the old elf appeared out of midair immediately.

"Yes master," Smasher said timidly.

"I want you to tell me the truth," Jarop said, "Who are my parents?" he asked.

Smasher began to shift his eyes and he became uncomfortable and nervous.

"M-Master-," Smasher stuttered.

"Smasher," Jarop said warningly, "Who are my parents?" he asked.

Then Smasher did something he had never done before in Jarop's life, he started to mutter and started banging his head on the floor.

Jarop caught a few of the things Smasher was saying; "I have failed you master," and repeat of the word; "No".

Then Voldemort appeared behind Smasher and he was glaring at the elf.

"Haven't I already told you many times that your parents were killed by the Order of the Phoenix, Jarop?" Voldemort asked.

"But-," Jarop said.

"No 'buts' Jarop," Voldemort interrupted him.

"And as a punishment you will not be leaving this room til Christmas," Voldemort said, "You will not talk to anyone, you will not see anyone," he spat.

"Do you understand me?" Voldemort asked.

Jarop nodded but he made up a plan that when this punishment was over he would leave this side and go to the other.

Voldemort smirked, "Oh I see that you have met James Potter," he said, "He's not your father, they just want your power and knowledge."

Voldemort turned to leave, then turned back, "Oh and did I mention that he was the one who killed your parents?"

Then he turned on his heel, apparating with the house elf.

Jarop felt his insides boil up but his hatred was not towards James or the Order of the Phoenix, but towards Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

* * *

><p>James scanned the group of Durmstrang students, trying to spot Jarop but he couldn't see him.<p>

He leaned in towards and Dumbledore and whispered something into his ear.

Dumbledore nodded sadly.

"Meet me in my office after breakfast," Dumbledore whispered back to him and James nodded.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: **Next chapter! Hi Ho! Hi Ho!_

_Messers Prongs/Lily/Prongs_


	4. Punishments & Consequences

**Punishments & Consequences**

Jarop lay on his bed, wide awake and thinking about how he had gotten into this mess.

He could tell that it was night time now.

Then quite, faintly somewhere in the distance he heard someone calling his name.

He couldn't tell whether he was really hearing it or not but then the voices grew louder, closer.

"Jarop!" they called, "Jarop, where are you?" they added.

Then Jarop realised that the voices all seemed to have worry, care and love in them.

The voices continued to get closer and closer and then Jarop started to recognise the voices.

Dumbledore and James's voices were amongst them.

Jarop ran to the window, he didn't care what Voldemort had said.

"James! Professor!" he yelled but when he went to jump out the window he was stopped by a magical barrier.

Then he ran to the door but it was also locked by magic.

Then Jarop had done something he had never done before, wandless magic.

Jarop ran out through the doorway, only to bump into Fenrir Greyback; who, by the looks of it, had been placed in charge of guarding Jarop's bedroom.

Peter Pettigrew was there as well.

Then Jarop made up his mind, he stunned Greyback and then threatened to stun Peter, who stepped aside immediately.

Then Jarop ran towards the group of lights where he knew the group of adults were.

But then someone grabbed Jarop from behind him and he turned to see Greyback.

"You're not getting away that easily," he said, wheezing.

Then Greyback flicked his wand and put a silencing charm on Jarop before dragging him back to the ship.

Where, unluckily, Voldemort was waiting for him.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid as to leave you unguarded?" Voldemort spat at Jarop.

"Do you know the consequences of doing what you've just done?" Voldemort asked.

"Death?" Jarop guessed.

"Exactly, but with you I might have to do something different," he said.

* * *

><p>"I can't understand, he must have gotten caught talking to me in the forest or something," James said.<p>

"Did he even want to talk?" Sirius asked.

"No, not really," James replied.

"Then why did you-," Lily started.

"Because he had already followed me to the forest before he remembered that Voldemort had told him not to go off with anyone without Karkaroff knowing," James interrupted her, "I'm telling you guys that the boy is Harry."

Jarop had been lying on his bed for goodness knows how long, thinking about what James had said.

**Flashback**

"_I had a son named Harry James Potter," James said, "Does that name ring a bell?" he added._

_Then Jarop remembered the dreams he had been having ever since he was a small boy and in each one he would be called Harry._

"_Yes it does," Jarop said._

"_Where have you heard it?" James asked._

"_In dreams," Jarop said._

"_You don't belong with him," James said, "You don't belong on their side either," he added._

"_What are you talking about?" Jarop asked, "Of course I belong there," he added, shaking his head at the ground._

"_Jarop look at me," James said and Jarop looked up into James's eyes._

"_You can leave now knowing that you belong on our side or you can leave wanting revenge on us," James said, "The stories that they have told you about our side being the one at fault are not true," he added._

"_If you want, I can prove to you that you are who I say you are," James said._

_Jarop thought for a moment._

"_Can I have time to think about it?" he asked._

"_You can have as much time you want to think about it," James said._

"_And you can always change your decision," James added before he turned around and started walking deeper into the forest._

**End of Flashback**

Jarop thought about how he could alert James of where he was.

Then it clicked.

_Berlioz!_

His owl was sitting on its owl stand, asleep.

Jarop started to rummage around slowly and quietly for parchment, a quill and some ink.

He found parchment and a quill but no ink.

Jarop sat down at his desk to think of what to do.

_He was in isolation, which meant he couldn't ask anyone for or anything like that because he wasn't allowed to talk to anyone or leave the room._

_Unless…_

Jarop grabbed a knife out of the desk's drawer.

Then he enclosed his left hand over the blade, he hesitated for a moment and then made up his mind by pulling the blade out of his enclosed hand.

He yelled softly from the stinging pain caused by the blade slicing his palm.

Then he dipped the quill into his blood and started to write a note to James in blood on the parchment.

_Dear James,_

* * *

><p>"<em>Apparently I did get into trouble for talking to you but I recon talking to you was worth it. I'm being punished at the moment and I'm in isolation until Christmas. I would like to let you know that I'll help your side as much as I possibly can. I know a few of Voldemort's plans and some of them are very important to him and will be to your side soon. Don't bother looking for me because it will just make matters worse for both of us.<em>

_Yours sincerely, Jarop."_ James finished reading the letter to look up at Dumbledore.

"We've got to do something," James said.

"If Jarop does not want to be found James, then so be it," Dumbledore said calmly.

"But this is my son," James said desperately.

"James, he is right," Dumbledore said, "If we try looking for him then Voldemort will get wind that Jarop is disobeying and then the boy will probably be killed," he added.

James thought for a moment in silence and then nodded in understanding.

"You're right," James said, turning around and walking to the window to look out over the grounds, wondering if Jarop was somewhere in the grounds.

He heard Dumbledore stand up from behind his desk and heard the old Headmaster stop and stand behind James.

"But I would like you, Sirius and hopefully Remus to keep a close eye on Igor Karkaroff," Dumbledore said.

James looked at Dumbledore curiously.

"How can we do that?" James asked.

"Lily and your friends are not the only ones who know about your little discoveries and adventures," Dumbledore said, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

James got a bit of a fright.

"Yo-You're not g-going to re-report us, are you?" James stuttered with worry.

"No, unless you want me to," Dumbledore said.

"No," James said, grinning sheepishly.

Dumbledore chuckled softly.

"There is something dangerous coming our way," Dumbledore said in a strange sad voice, "Let's just hope that Jarop gets that information to us soon," he added.

"I need to see him," James said.

"Christmas is only a month away James," Dumbledore said, patting his former student on the shoulder.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **Hopefully you are all enjoying this full update. I know these chapters are short but I didn't want to make you wait while I tried to make them longer and plus I was always planning on this being a short story._

_Messers Prongs/Lily/Prongs_


	5. The Yule Ball

**The Yule Ball**

Jarop was fast asleep when Krum came in to wake him up.

"Get up Jarop! We have to get to breakfast before classes start," Krum said, pulling the blankets off of Jarop.

Jarop groaned, "What time is it?" he asked sleepily.

"Fifteen past nine," Krum said, laughing as Jarop shot up out of bed and started pulling his school robes on as fast as he could while Krum continued to laugh.

"I was meant to walk Ginny to class," Jarop kept saying to himself as he and Krum started up the lawn to the castle.

Then when they entered the Great Hall, Jarop realised that Krum had only been playing with him.

"_I am going to kill you in your sleep tonight so you better keep your eyes peeled," _Jarop said in Bulgarian with annoyance as he sat down at the Gryffindor table.

Then Hermione, Ginny and Ron turned up along with the Potter twins, Lucas and Jared, who both looked oddly like what Jarop had looked like at their age.

"How are you feeling today Jarop?" Ginny asked.

"Absolutely fine," Jarop replied, kissing her on the cheek.

"That's good." Ginny said.

Jarop walked with Ginny to her next class which was apparently Defense Against the Dark Art.

"So what have you got now?" Ginny asked him.

"Well, let me think," Jarop said, "I should have Dark Arts," he added.

"Do you like learning the Dark Arts?" she asked worriedly.

"Not really," Jarop said, "But why would you think that I do?" he asked.

"I don't know," Ginny said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Hey, do you know about Yule Ball at Christmas time?" Jarop asked.

"Yeah," Ginny replied.

"Umm, do you want to go with me?" Jarop asked.

"Of course! I would love to!" Ginny said.

"Okay," Jarop said.

* * *

><p>Jarop walked up the snow covered lawn to the castle with the rest of his fellow Durmstrang boys, in their dress robes.<p>

This was naturally just a suit in their school colours and a shoulder cloak made out of bear fur.

They walked through the huge oak front doors and into the packed Entrance Hall.

Jarop looked around for Ginny but realised that she was obviously still getting ready.

Krum was also looking around for his date, which he had kept secret from his mates.

"_You will find out on the night," Krum said when his friends starting begging him to tell them who his date was._

Then Jarop got distracted from his thoughts by James coming over with Lily and the twins.

"How are you Jarop?" James asked, shaking his hand.

"Absolutely fine, even though I am a little bit nervous," Jarop replied.

"Who's your date?" James asked.

"Umm-," Jarop said, going a bit red in the face.

"James, leave him alone, for goodness sake," Lily said.

Then the couple's attention was distracted by their two sons, who were trying to take their ties off.

"By jingoes guys, stop it," James said sternly as he bent down and fixed Jared's tie up.

"But it's choking me," Jared replied, pouting.

Jarop had to stifle the laugh that had just appeared in his throat.

Then the twins ran off before Lily and James finished fixing their ties up.

Jarop suddenly spotted Ginny coming down the stairs with her friends.

"Umm, excuse me," he told Lily and James and he went over to the stairs where Ginny and her friends had stopped on the bottom step.

"Ginny," he said to get her attention and she turned around to face him.

"Are you ready to go in?" he asked, holding out his hand and bowing slightly.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Ginny said, smiling sweetly as she took his hand.

Jarop grinned back at her and escorted her into the magnificent Great Hall.

They hung around with Ron and his date who was one of the Patil twins.

"Where's Hermione?" Jarop asked.

"She's probably up the dormitory crying her eyes out," Ron scoffed angrily.

"Let me guess, she didn't tell you either?" Jarop said.

"Dar, of course she didn't," Ron spat.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **The yule ball basically continued on the same as it did in the movie/book. Ron gets jealous and yada yada._

_Messers Prongs/Lily/Prongs_


	6. Realisation

**Realisation**

"Do you know why I have called for you to come here, Jarop?" Voldemort asked as Jarop knelt down at the Dark Lord's feet.

"No my lord," Jarop said calmly.

"I want you to join me on the attack on Hogwarts," Voldemort said.

Jarop felt his heart skip a beat and James's face flashed across his mind along with Ron, Hermione, the rest of Ron's family, Dumbledore and the rest of the Professors.

"Jarop, are you listening?" Voldemort asked harshly.

Jarop snapped out of the trance and looked up at Voldemort.

"Stand up," Voldemort added harshly.

Jarop stood up hastily.

"Do you know who you are?" Voldemort asked.

Jarop became confused.

"Jaropmerstray?" Jarop asked.

"Yes but do you know what your job is in the world? Why you were born?" Voldemort asked and Jarop shook his head slowly.

"You were born to rule the world beside me," Voldemort said, standing up.

Jarop was almost taller than him even though Voldemort was over fifty years older than him.

"What do you mean?" Jarop asked as Voldemort started to walk towards him.

* * *

><p>James was pacing around his office, he was incredibly disturbed by the information Jarop had last sent.<p>

"James you need to get outside for a while," Lily said worriedly.

"Are Luke and Jared back home with Molly?" James asked.

"Yes they are and I'll be in the Hospital Wing helping Madame Pomfrey," Lily said.

"I'm worried about Harry," James said.

"James, don't start calling him that name," Lily said sternly.

"Ok, ok!" James said frantically.

Lily stood in front of him, looking up into his eyes causing James to stop pacing.

"Don't worry, ok," Lily said, "The boys are safe and I'll be safe as long as the shield stays up," she added.

James nodded and then a horn blew from just on the outskirts of the gates.

James's heart skipped a beat or two.

"You better get ready," Lily said.

James flicked his wand and he was dressed in his duelling robes.

Remus and Sirius came in, also wearing their duelling robes.

"Come on Prongs," Sirius said.

"I'll find him and take him to our house, I promise," James said.

"Don't make promises you can't keep," Lily said.

James turned around and left with Sirius and Remus.

* * *

><p>Jarop stood next to Voldemort, he didn't speak at all.<p>

"Do you remember your job?" Voldemort asked and Jarop nodded slowly, he was going paler by the second.

"To kill Dumbledore-," he paused.

"-And-," Voldemort said inquiringly.

"-And anyone who gets in my way," Jarop said, freezing.

_What if I have to kill James? _

He started shaking his head and walking his horse backwards.

Then the horn was blown.

Jarop stood stock still.

"What are you waiting for Jarop?" Voldemort asked, shoving the boy towards the crowd of Death Eaters.

So the boy had no choice but to lead the Death Eaters through the gates and into the grounds.

Jarop was on his magnificent black colt, named Lightning.

When they got through the gates Jarop found the Order of the Phoenix all barring them further entry onto the grounds. So he pulled his colt to a stop in front of Dumbledore and the rest of the Order of the Phoenix and other witches and wizards.

"Jarop, join our side before it's too late," James said from Dumbledore's right hand side.

"Don't listen to them Jarop!" Voldemort yelled at him from the back of the Death Eater crowd, on his horse, Vasselmat, "Remember what I told you!" he added.

"I am Lord Jaropmerstray not Harry Potter," Jarop said, sitting up straighter in his saddle.

"Good boy, Jarop," Voldemort said, bringing his horse round to stand next to Lightning. Jarop started to move Lightning further forward, stopping next to James and turning his horse around.

"I never said that it was too late to be him though," Jarop said.

"I remember who I am and what my job is now," Jarop said, "I am Harry James Potter and my job is to defeat you," he declared.

Voldemort looked at the boy through slitted eyes but Harry just looked back into them without fear. Then he realised for the first time in his life that he had never been afraid of Voldemort.

"James," Dumbledore called James to him.

James came closer to the Headmaster.

"Take Harry to your mansion," Dumbledore said.

"I'm not going anywhere," Harry said when he heard what the old Headmaster said.

"You'll never manage to convince him to leave," Voldemort said, "He was raised with the ability to choose what he wanted to do and didn't want to do," he added.

"Ok then Jarop, you may stay," Dumbledore said, sighing deeply.

"But professor-," James started but Dumbledore held up his hand for silence.

"James he is not going to leave," Dumbledore said.

* * *

><p>Harry and Voldemort were both duelling, each trying to get rid of the other. Harry had decided to play Voldemort and that meant using the Dark Lord's techniques against him. It was just plain luck that he had been raised in his forces and that enabled him to know the techniques that Voldemort used but there was a twist to the plan and that twist was the fact that once the Dark Lord figured it out Harry was gone.<p>

"I knew you were a rotten traitor when I first saw you, Jarop," Voldemort stated.

"Then why did you bother kidnapping me?" Harry yelled, getting frustrated.

"Well, I didn't want Dumbledore putting things in your head."

Distracted, Harry froze which was Voldemort's chance. The last thing Harry saw was a blinding green light and then nothing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: **I think you will all like the next and last chapter. I certyainly hope this story hasn't been a bore._

_Messers Prongs/Lily/Prongs_


	7. Brothers

**Brothers**

"Do you think he's dead?"

"I don't know, what do you think will happen if I poke him?"

Harry groaned and then there was sudden screaming and yelling as he creaked his eyes open to see the door open and two kids running out of the room.

Harry was confused; he wasn't in his room and felt strangely out of place. Then there was a soft knock on the door and Lily Potter came in.

"The twins were bothering you?" she asked.

"Who?" Harry asked as two boys popped their heads around the doorway to peek into the room.

"Lucas and Jared," Lily said, indicating toward the two young boys.

"Oh, yeah."

"It'll take a while to get used to them, they're very mischievous," Lily said.

"Great, little brothers and even better than that; they're identical," Harry said awkwardly.

"Just be careful, they are very offensive toward Voldemort; just a warning," Lily stated cautiously.

"That's okay, I can get over it."

Harry shrugged.

"Volde-poo is dead!" the twins started to sing as they ran off.

"And I can see that you weren't kidding," Harry said, snickering softly at the choice of their song.

Lily turned to look at him with curiosity.

"Don't worry, I've wanted to do that my whole life but I never could," Harry said, shrugging, "I was never as faithful as everyone thought I was."

"That's interesting," Lily sighed as she left, "Come down when you're dressed."

Harry stood up and walked over to the wardrobe. When he opened it he found almost all his clothes, only excluding all the clothing that had any relationship to the Death Eaters.

Then he remembered Smasher.

"Smasher!" he called softly but nothing happened.

Harry sighed softly in disappointment.

"I wonder what happened to him," he said to himself thoughtfully.

"Harry!"

He jumped up and ran down the stairs. It amazed him how responsive he was to being called that name after living his whole life with a completely different name.

* * *

><p>It was four in the morning and everyone in the house was fast asleep at the Potter Manor, except for the twins. They crept into their older brother's room with a horn, snickering and shushing each other harshly. They sneaked up to the bed only to step into a trap they hadn't spotted.<p>

Harry woke in response to their yells of fright.

"Told you two yesterday to watch for something unexpected," Harry sighed, stretching.

"Let us down, Harry!" Lucas frowned unhappily.

"Oh, ho! Look at who's asking for help and I thought you two had the guts of a lion. Rawr," Harry replied, teasing his brothers.

"Let us down or-," Jared started trying to threaten their older brother.

"Or what?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrows with an evil smile on his face.

"-Or we'll yell for mum and dad," Lucas said, finishing the sentence for his brother.

"Try all you want."

"Mum! Dad!" the twins started calling continuously until they ran out of breathe.

"See guys, if you'd left the door open then they'd hear you," Harry said, bringing the twin's attention to what he'd done.

"You put Muffliato on the door?" Jared asked horrified.

"Yep," Harry said, lying back on his bed with his hands under his head.

His grin still broadened as the twins continued to yell for Lily and James, and for Harry to let them down.

"This feels so good," Harry muttered happily to himself.

"We're gonna get you back for this," Jared threatened.

"Not if I put up a different trap each night, I recon we're gonna spend a lot more time with each other."

"Mums not going to be happy when she finds out," Lucas said.

"Mums always getting up you guys so I recon it's my turn don't you think?" Harry replied, "I mean the punishment isn't going to be as bad as the punishments I used to always get back with Voldemort."

* * *

><p>It was sunrise outside Harry's window and Harry looked at his alarm clock on the bedside table, which read five in the morning. Then there was a knock on the door so suddenly that Harry fell out of the bed with a loud thump.<p>

"Harry, are you okay in there?" James's voice asked concernly through the door, "You need to get ready to go to Diagon Alley."

"Oh bugger," Harry muttered, scrambling to his feet. He had completely forgotten that they were going to Diagon Alley to get their school stuff. It was also Jared and Lucas's first year at Hogwarts. Harry had been re-enrolled at Hogwarts and he had to get robes and books for his fifth year. Dumbledore had already sorted Harry into Gryffindor and he had been given all the exams that are given from first year through to fourth year, which he all passed with flying colours.

"Harry!" James called through the door again.

Harry got up and ran to the door forgetting about the twins hanging in a net in front of the door.

_Wack! _

James had opened the door knocking the net and letting go of the twins as they fell on top of their older brother. James stood there in the doorway watching what he saw in front of him.

"What were the twins doing in a net?" James inquired with a quirked eyebrow.

Harry groaned.

"Get off him boys and go get dressed," James said as the twins scrambled up onto their feet and running as fast as they could out the room.

James turned back on Harry who was still on the ground.

"Sorry dad, they keep playing pranks on me in the middle of the night so I thought I'd try setting a trap for them," Harry said sheepishly.

"That is not a good enough excuse," James said firmly, turning away and shutting the door behind him.

Harry sighed, exhausted.

**The End**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **There you go my lovely dear readers. The end of another story. The HP story that I have almost completed writing is Where Am I? So keep an eye out for that one. It is one of my favourites._

_Messers Prongs/Lily/Prongs_


End file.
